The Western Way
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: A lonely saloon girl wants a cowboy to give her a more exciting life. However the excitment and love she wants can't be given to her by any man. JoXMeg FINAL CHAPTER is now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my other chapter story. Don't worry I'll still be updating Our First Year!

Personally I think this is going to be my best Burst Angel fic. I've done so far.

Okay stuff in _Italic _is thought.

This story is an A/U (alternate universe). So of course things are going to be a little off. It was based on a manga scan I saw a couple months ago. The scan was Meg dressed as a hot saloon girl and Jo as a tough cowboy. I've had the idea sitting in the back of my mind and I finally decided to write it.

One more thing before we begin. This story touches a sensitive subject. The morals of sexuality. You may or may not be comfortable with that so if you feel like you don't want to read about it then please don't. This is only my OPINION, you don't have to feel 'okay' with that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're such a pretty girl. So pretty."

"You say that but do you mean it?"

The cowboy smiled at the brown haired saloon girl sitting on his lap. She seductively winked at him and motioned her slender, gloved finger to the stairs. They were placed in the back of the crowded saloon. Leading up into the small two way corridor where the many "working" girls lived.

Seeing as the fighter hadn't had any action in months he took up the babe's offer. They both made their way up the staircase and onto their own business.

The red haired girl wiping the bar counter had witnessed the whole thing as she had many, many, many times before. Though she never said anything to her fellow workers. In a way she envied the way they could lure a man to their rooms, do what needed to be done and get paid. Not feeling any shame or guilt before, during or afterwards. She could never do that. The farthest she had gone was only sitting on a local's lap and flirting. He had tried to persuade her but she refused. Hell! Every time a drunken idiot came up to her, money in hand or not, she turned him down. That's how it had always been and she feared that's how it would always be.

_This job isn't cut out for me. I only make tips being a bar slave. _

She tried to keep that fake smile on her face when two young gentlemen strolled up to the bar. They sat on the stools right in front of her.

"Shot of whiskey." One grunted.

"Same." The other was more lively.

She nodded, "Coming right up."

She turned, grabbing the nearest, cheapest bottle of whiskey the saloon had. It was obvious the cowboys were almost dead broke.

"Hear about the ruckus going on?"

The red head listened in on the two's conversation.

"About those explosions? Who hasn't?"

The young girl set the two shots down and kept shining the counter.

"Yeah but apparently they stopped in the dead of night. Sheriff says he went to check it out and something strange was going on."

The grunting man took his shot, "When sheriff sees something it's always strange. Damn liar."

"No. I heard other people seen it too. Some weird gunshots were being fired from opposite ends of the eastern desert. Then it suddenly stopped. People saying it was…"

The two got up and walked over to an open table as the man kept talking. It made the girl a little sad, she wanted to hear the rest of the story. That was part of her innocence. A good story then off to bed, like a child.

_Maybe they'll come back and finish it. I heard those explosions too! I have a right to know what it was!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She slipped her short nightgown over her head then began brushing her hair. It was so nice to have peace and quiet after a long noisy day. The saloon was always noisy, the piano playing all day, the people talking loudly, and sometimes even a shootout happened.

Though the shootout's were scary it was something she found exciting and fun. Something different and interesting.

'_squeak'._

_'squeak'._

The silence was broken by the bed next door squeaking against the bedroom wall.

"Hey trying to get some shut eye here!" She yipped.

"Quiet and enjoy, Meg! Not like you ever hear this!" She heard one of the other girls yell followed by laughter.

She crossed her arms and went to lay in bed. Hoping the sound would stop soon. It wasn't even so much the sound that bothered her. It was what they were doing. Sleeping with a different piggish man every single night! A drunken, slurred fool who would only use them and leave! That wasn't the life Meg wanted but was reduced to. She was only allowed to stay here because of her attitude with people. She could get them to buy a drink even if they only had a cent to their name. As a bartender she was no less then the best. But as a "tipping" girl she had no skill or experience. It bothered her a lot.

Yet half of her said it was okay to not do any of that stuff. She had self respect and that was more important then money. It didn't help that her opinion of men was as low as a bowlegged caterpillar. Which wasn't her fault, more like her never-there-father's. He had left when she was only a small child, leaving her mother to raise her which didn't work well either. She had left Meg too only three years after her dad had done the same. Her impression of women was higher though for two reasons…

1. They actually tried to do things right.

2. She was one and it made her have more self-esteem to think she was superior over the opposite sex.

She clenched her grip around her pillow when she even thought of what her dad had done. Then her mother having the nerve to leave. It was sad but Meg had to face that.

She closed her eyes and remembered something her mother had told her when she was younger. One of her better memories of the woman.

_**'"Meg, when I met your daddy he was the roughest, toughest, most skilled gunfighter in the world. His name was famous from the east to the west! He knew how to fight and he did it all so well. Like a fool I fell for him and he deserted me to his love of fighting. That's why when you grow up you need to find a nice, sweet, innocent cowboy that'll love you for you. He should have a good job and be a family man. Try his best to treat you right. If you find a cowboy like that then your life will be a long happy one."'**_

She wished her life was like that. Almost a fairytale. A good man, a good job, having an exciting time with him, loving him every hour of the day…But where would she ever find a guy like that?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


	2. A Girl Gunfighter

You wanted Jo? I'll give you Jo! No seriously I love her too.

Please enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

_He stares at me like I'm an item rather then a girl! He looks like he wants to buy me or something! I am not for sale, pal!_

Meg tried concentrating on fixing up three rowdy men with some drinks. It WAS her job after all. But no. Nothing was going right today.

First she woke up late and was yelled at by the other girls. Apparently they lost tips because they had to work the bar rather then flirt.

Then when she finally got to working she dropped five shot glasses full of expensive whiskey. No doubt that it would be taken from her usual small salary.

And now the worst possible thing was happening. A barely sober, slurred, pervert kept eyeing her up and down. He had been sitting at the end of the bar checking out her slender figure the entire time she had been trying to makeup for her previous mishaps.

He whistled her over when seeing she was done serving the other customers. She flashed a fake smile and walked over. This could be a chance to finally make more money…No way! She was to empowered for that!

"Can I help you, sir?" Her adorable, sweet voice chimed.

He kept looking at her from top to bottom, "Yeah, sweetie. How's about you and me have us a little private party. I could show you a real good time."

She kept her embarrassment and anger hidden behind that smile. Yet beneath the surface she was furious.

_How dare he! I AM NOT a tool! You can't use me when you want and then leave me! You can't, you can't, you can't!_

It almost made a few tears drop from her beautiful blue eyes. She was angry and upset…very angry and upset. Not only was she talking to another pathetic man but he had brought back memories of her father leaving after he was done using her mother. Okay maybe he didn't "use" her but he still had no right to give her a child then abandon half of his responsibilities.

"So how's about it, honey?"

Unknown to Meg he lifted his leg up behind her and gently kicked her lower back. She stumbled towards him, gasping from the scare and blushing fearfully.

"Come on baby. I won't bite…unless you want me to." He winked at her.

She wanted to smack him until she realized that her job was on the line. More so then that is no one would care about her personal feelings, why she hit him. They wouldn't care that her dad left and gave her a bad picture of men and that's why she socked him. They wouldn't care about a stupid, childish, worthless saloon girl. A girl that didn't make any money like she was suppose to. A girl that, if found dead, wouldn't be missed. They would side with the man and tell her to get lost. She couldn't defend herself or stand up for her beliefs.

He tugged on the bottom of her short red dress. Sometimes rubbing his fingers across it. Meg simply held her head low and prayed someone would stop him. She couldn't do anything but if another customer started a fight she couldn't interfere either.

_That fairytale man of my dreams. He really needs to ride in on a black horse and save me! Now would be a great time!_

And as though heaven had heard Meg's plea the double doors of the saloon swung open. The music stopped playing, the noisy chatter ceased and the world seemed to just stop. Everyone's heads turned to see the mysterious figure walking casually up to the bar. Meg's eyes lit up as they passed her on the way. She had a saint that needed a drink!

"Sorry." She cheerfully said and pulled away from the drunk.

She skipped around the corner just as the stranger sat down.

"What can I get you? We have the best whiskey for another hundred miles or so. I can serve you immediately…" She trailed off when seeing why everyone was so shocked at the stranger in the first place.

It wasn't they clothes they wore. The short red chaps, and red cowboy boots, the black cowboy hat, the shining black shirt, or the long red overcoat. No it was because of the figure of this wanderer.

Tilting the hat up, Meg could now see that this wasn't an ordinary customer. She was serving an exceptional looking girl gunfighter.

"Shot of your hardest stuff. A tall cold one too." Her voice wasn't to deep yet not to soft. It wasn't a saint's voice to the stunned young girl.

"C-coming right up…ma'am." She turned and searched to find the most expensive brand of whiskey. It was hardest but at a large price. She followed up by pouring a large mug of beer for the young lady.

"Enjoy." She slid it to her.

She lightly shook the silver bangs from her face and nodded.

When she reached for the glass her coat slipped up a bit. It revealed some kind of glowing purple wrapped skin tight around her wrist. Meg's mouth dropped opened slightly. The glow was amazing, she had never seen a piece of jewelry that could shine like that. It must have cost a pretty penny to be that glamorous.

The girl's coat went back in place when she slid her drink closer. Meg finally came our of her daze and smiled.

"I like your bracelet. It's incredible." She blushed.

The woman looked at her with curious eyes until she pieced together what the girl was talking about. She simply laughed then took her shot. The beer quickly followed.

"So what's a chain like that cost? Probably a lot, huh?" She nervously began a conversation when seeing the pig from earlier still sitting in his place.

The woman's red eyes beamed up into the bright blue ones.

"More then you know." She didn't sound rude yet that's how the statement came out.

"O-oh…" She glanced over to see the man eyeing her again.

"Umm so what's a girl like yourself doing around here? It's pretty rough, you have to be tough or be eaten." She giggled.

"I…I had some work to do. But I'm maybe going to stay around for a couple days." She winced as a small sharp pain tickled her side. It hadn't been aching as bad as the previous night so she ignored it.

"Staying in town? We have a little hotel owned by our sheriff and his wife." The conversation was slow but Meg was becoming more entranced by this newcomer. Her clothes gave off a feeling of danger, her way of speaking, her voice and her very presence had something interesting about it. Plus there was no other girl in the entire town that would speak to Meg. She wanted to have a chat and this girl was better then nothing.

"Probably stay there then." She looked exhausted.

It wasn't long before she stood up and began heading for the door. The second she did the more-sober idiot started walking towards Meg. She squeaked and jumped over the counter, following her customer.

"Hey." She lightly gripped the taller woman's shoulder.

She turned and looked down at her with bored eyes.

"The hotel I was talking about. It's kind of expensive. You're welcome to stay with me a night. It won't cost a dime." She smiled.

_She looks like she can take a punch. Maybe help me out or something. This guy scares me but I think SHE scares him!_

"Sure."

Meg giggled when hearing that beautiful word.

"This way." She gently took the girl's hand and led her through the saloon, making people stare and whisper. They went up the stairs and into Meg's room before anyone could start trouble about two girl's spending the night with one another.

----------------------------------------------------------------

'_click'._

_'thump'._

_'thump'._

Meg sat on her bed, her back turned to the new girl as she took off of her heavy clothing. She wasn't intending to remove all of it, only the heavier stuff.

Finally Meg turned, hoping she wouldn't embarrass the woman. It felt strange having another person in her usually private room. It was even more weird that she had no idea who this girl was, where she was from or her name! But the red head's fear of the man down stairs over shadowed knowing the girl who would be sleeping beside her tonight.

"Woah." Meg slipped when seeing the opposite female take off her trench coat, revealing two holsters slipped on her chaps. And in those holsters were a mean set of guns.

The silver haired girl laughed, "You like?"

"Yeah I mean well I've never seen guns like those before." She blushed.

"Desert Eagles. Get the job done." She unsnapped her holsters and placed them on a neatly folded pile of her clothes. Her coat was on bottom, her hat followed, her holsters and her boots placed beside them. She kept her chaps, skimpy underwear beneath them, and small shirt on.

"You carry those all the time?" Meg nervously made her way to the closet and grabbed another short nightgown from the four she owned. She closed the door, only leaving a crack so she could get dressed semi-privately.

"Yeah." She slumped down into the bed and rested her head on one of the two pillows. It felt good compared to the hard ground she had slept on the night before. Now she hoped her side injury would heal faster so she could go back home.

Meg returned from the closet and lay beside the unnamed girl.

"I never got to ask but what's your name?"

She looked at her, "Jo."

"Meg." She smiled.

"Pleasure." Jo joked and rolled over, her back to Meg.

It was obvious that she was really tired, more tired then the saloon girl by far.

Truthfully, the blue eyed girl wasn't tired at all, she only took the night off to hide out from drunk loser. But she wasn't bored or irritated at all right now. She was more amazed and curious then anything.

_A girl gunfighter? A cowGIRL? That's not something you see everyday! And I bet she's tough too! Those clothes are pretty heavy and bulky yet she wears them like they were weightless. And those guns…they must be hard to handle but she slipped the holsters off cheery-like. Then that attitude. She really must be something else. Maybe a bank robber or a country wide thief! That bracelet was worth at least…_

Meg sat up and looked over Jo's shoulder. The bracelet was gone! She didn't see her take if off so where on earth was it? It vanished!

_Or maybe she's a witch. Trying to hide out so they don't burn her at the stake! _

Meg's imagination went wild for a moment, little did she know her heart was racing from adrenalin. Just thinking of the danger Jo had faced was enough to make her rowdy. She knew she had to calm down though. She had work tomorrow and didn't need another repeat of today. Besides this girl was probably just a regular woman, no special witch powers, no robberies, no country thieving, and no specialty gun fighting skill. Meg forgot how she over exaggerated things sometimes. Part of her innocent, child behavior. She drifted off while still fighting the crazy ideas floating around her mind.

Jo couldn't be a witch. She had no broom.

Jo couldn't be a robber. She had no getaway plan.

Jo couldn't be a thief. She had no bags of jewels.

Little did Meg know that sometimes…

Angels carry guns.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	3. The Pain Of Being A Pillow

I got to handle a **REAL **Desert Eagle this past weekend so I had to write a little something about them in this chapter. Boy those things are heavy!

Please Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pain. Sharp pain. It's back again._

Jo flinched in her sleep. That pressure in her side returned during her slumber. It was worse this time, more painful and throbbing intensely. There was some kind of weight pressing against it, forcing her shirt to become stained with blood. The wound had opened again, maybe it was infected.

"Ahh." She gasped in a whisper tone. Opening her eyes to see why her pain had returned.

Wrapped around her waist was the arm of the strange saloon girl from the night before. She had an amazing grip for being such a dainty little thing. She seemed fragile but held on to the gunfighter's side as if her life depended on it.

In a way it scared Jo, never before had she had any other person hold onto her like that. She was confused on what to do and curious as to why Meg would do that.

_She's putting to much strain on the wound. _

Carefully, the silver haired girl gripped Meg's arm. As gently as possible she unraveled it, placing it back beside the sleeping red head. She then quietly sat up, holding her side.

The moment she stood up she heard a tiny voice behind her.

"Hmm? Mrs. Pillow? Don't run off to marshmallow and pickle land without me."

Jo's eye twitched. Meg had mistaken her for a dumb pillow.

She glanced back at the dreaming girl and rolled her eyes.

"Uhh." She released her own grip on her throbbing side. She had no idea how hard she had been holding it. The blood had finally stopped though, leaving her shirt damp and a bit of red color seeping through.

She narrowed her eyes and began pulling on her clothing once again.

_'Click.'_

_'Snap'._

_'Snap'._

She slid her hostlers back around her waist and thighs. Her coat easily slipping on her arms, hugging her curves.

She felt empowered by just gearing up. It made the feeling of battle overcome her. And as disturbing as it was, the smell of blood from her injury powered her up more and more. She badly wanted to go after her prey but knew her body couldn't take the fight even though her mind was ready. Plus her enemy had ran off like the coward they are. She got a bad taste in her mouth just thinking about it.

"Jo?"

She placed her hat on and turned to see Meg. She was sitting up in bed, a strap from her nightgown had slid down her arm. It didn't expose anything yet made her look…different somehow. Like her innocence was slightly fading. The red dress she usually wore was short but covered the important parts of her body. Now it seemed with her gown that she began exposing herself a bit more.

She didn't even notice the strap, she was busy fixating her eyes on the gunfighter.

"You're…you're leaving now?" Her voice sounded a bit depressed.

"For awhile. I need to get some practice shooting done."

"Oh! Can I come!" Meg's voice was now cheery and excited.

"Sure." She smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Bang'!_

_'Bang'!_

Jo's eyes focused around her small, unmoving targets. This small town didn't have a shooting range of any type so she had to just use the open desert. Rocks, cactus, and the occasional buzzard were the only enemies. She had tried to shoot a slow tortuous a few minutes ago but Meg began squealing and crying about it. She was an animal lover…or as Jo had called her "a shell loving sissy".

It was only a joke but Meg still hit her friend lightly for it.

"You do this a lot, huh?" She watched over the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah." She aimed.

"I can tell because you're really good! You've hit every single rock and boulder in this desert." She giggled.

_This was worth skipping work! I've never got to see this kind of stuff up close before!_

_'Bang'!_

She fired a direct it, the bullet splitting the cactus in half.

"That was amazing!" Meg cheered.

Jo smirked.

"Do you want to try?"

Jo was feeling playful, which wasn't a common thing for her. She kind of wanted to see Meg try and hold just one of the heavy weapons and fall down. It was mean but Jo needed a good laugh.

"Really? Me?" Meg's heart warmed up. No one had ever offered her a chance to try something new. It felt good.

She got right beside Jo, holding onto the Desert Eagle.

Jo smiled as she let go, leaving the gun in the red head's hand.

Sure enough Meg's knees went weak as her grip on the gun began slipping. She grabbed it with her other hand and managed to hold it up, barely. Still it was to heavy for her to lift up to a shooting level.

"Ahh!" Meg's high pitched squeal was cute but desperate.

She blinked one last time before the gun began falling from her hands. She felt hopeless in a way. The ONE time she gets to try a new thing and blows it because she's weak!

_'Clink'._

"Huh?" The gun remained in her hands as another set were over hers.

Jo's arms were secured around either side of the younger girl, helping hold the gun up in her smooth hands.

Meg felt her face flush but she had no idea why. It was only Jo helping her out.

But she was no where as confused as Jo was. She thought she had wanted to see Meg fail and maybe get her pride hurt. But for some reason the minute Meg squeaked and began loosing grip, Jo felt as though she had to help. It wasn't a major deal if she dropped the dumb gun but still the gunfighter felt it was her place to give the girl a hand. No matter how small the issue was.

"Thanks." The red head smiled.

"No…No problem." Jo tightened her grip and began showing her friend where exactly to place her fingers so she could hold the weapon properly.

Unknown to Jo, Meg was blushing fiercely and her heart was racing every time her friend's chest pressed harder against her back.

_W-why do I feel so weird? I've never had this happen before! What's going on!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meg? Meg? Meg!"

"Hmm?" She snapped back to reality when hearing her coworker screaming over the loud piano playing.

"You need to stop dreaming and stop working the bar! Get out there and make some money!" She stomped off in a huff.

Meg stuck out her tongue. She didn't want to go flirt with a stupid pig. She NEVER wanted to. Serving drinks was as far as she'd go. She just wished other people could accept that. Also she had other things on her mind. Like today's strange event and how Jo asked to spend another free night with her. Of course she was more then happy to have her but the feelings of the practice shoot were still buzzing around her mind.

"Hey sweetie." A man, much older then Meg strolled up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" She said in her sweetest voice.

"How about a tall one?" He eyed her exposed thighs.

She did her best to ignore that and began filling up a glass with beer.

She set the mug down and smiled, "Drink up."

He winked and chugged it down as fast as he could. It was gone in a matter of seconds, which wasn't unusual for the heavy drinkers living in town.

"You're a sweet thing." He set the money for the beer down on the bar. As Meg leaned over to gather the small bills he stuck a crisp dollar right in between her breasts. He swiftly walked away as the girl's jaw dropped.

Two tears fell as she bared her teeth. She couldn't even stand to look up at anyone, fearing that they saw the incident. Afraid that they thought she wanted him to do that. To be a womanizer and offend her. She didn't want to loose her reputation for being a 'good girl'. Though around the saloon it was a better reputation if you slept with a man and made more money then anyone else.

"Well it seems you're finally getting the picture." She heard a familiar coworker's voice right above her.

She wanted to defend herself but was to choked up and shocked to do anything.

"Meg it's okay to fit in with us. We'll love you no matter what." She joked.

The red head shot up from her leaning position, "I-I don't want to fit in with you!" The loud music covered the sound of her voice.

She simply shot a glare at the other girl and ran up to her bedroom. Forgetting that Jo was in there.

She slammed the door behind her. Tears still flooding her eyes. She was about to just scream and let everything out when she saw Jo standing in front of her small lit up vanity. She was facing the mirror, her shirt lifted up enough to show her wounded side. It had begun bleeding again.

She didn't bother hiding it once hearing Meg come in.

Meg hid her tears though, not wanting her friend to see her like that. And because she saw how badly Jo was hurt, her emotional pain probably didn't even compare to how bad the older girl felt.

"Oh my God. Jo are you alright?" She quickly wiped the remaining tears and stood beside her unmoved companion.

"I'm fine. Just a little sting." She twitched when touching it.

"Jo no! It looks infected. I have some medicine for it. Don't move!" She rummaged in her closet and found a small bottle of clear ointment. She also grabbed a few cotton balls.

Jo sat on the bed, still holding her shirt up. Meg sat beside her and opened the bottle.

"How on Earth did this happen? Did you get hurt today?" She poured a small amount on the cotton and lightly pressed it against Jo's skin.

She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. It stung but she needed to get healed somehow.

"I'm sorry. I know it stings but this will help, I promise!" She continued applying medicine.

Jo looked down at her. Praying a distraction would come along to get her mind off the sensation. Sure enough it did when she saw Meg's puffy red eyes.

"You were crying?"

"Hmm? It's nothing. I just had a bad night." She lied.

Jo knew it was a lie when her eyes wandered down on the red head's body. She saw the green bill sticking out.

"Is that why you have a tip there?" Her tone changed. She sounded more concerned.

Meg quickly took the bill out and tossed it on the floor.

"It's nothing! I…" She held back the tears.

Jo stayed quiet. She never really dealt with this kind of thing.

"A stupid, arrogant, piggish man did that to me. He had no right to lay a hand on me but he did. He had the nerve to do that to my body! To touch me." She now felt more angry then sad.

The two were quiet for the remainder of the time Meg put the ointment on. Both had things to think about and didn't want to share those thoughts at the moment. The younger girl already spilled what happened but felt slightly better for it. Still she was angry. Jo's thoughts were distant, she showed no sign of what they were.

"There's some bandages next door. I'll go get them. Wait here." She got up quietly and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of her heels stopped at the bedroom door. She was unsure about going back in. There was a good side to returning and a bad side.

The good: Jo made her feel better by just sitting beside her. Something inside just clicked whenever they were together. She wasn't sure if it was because of the danger Jo brought with her or because she felt like a friend to Meg.

The bad: Jo might think Meg's a little weird for bursting out like that. She may even leave because of that act. It scared the red head to think about Jo leaving.

_'Click'._

She hesitantly opened the door. Jo was still sitting on the bed. She didn't look disturbed, mad or anything. Just a blank face as she was in deep thought.

"Here you go." Meg shut the door and tried to act a bit more cheery.

She wrapped the bandages around the gunfighters stomach and waist, securing below the wound. Jo let her shirt fall back into place once it was done.

"Meg? Why do you get so mad at men?" She whispered.

More then being upset by that, the girl felt good knowing someone was concerned.

"Well when I was younger. My dad left because he loved something more then me. He loved it more then my mother and more then his own life. He gave my mom a child and left her with the responsibilities. The duty of taking care of a baby all by herself." She stood up and walked to the vanity, looking into the mirror.

"He wasn't ready for a baby so he thought he'd just leave and everything would be okay. I just know that most men are probably like that too. Every time I've been around a man they treat me like dirt. They're pigs, losers and drunks. I can't stand it and it's all because he had to leave. Then before my mom decided to abandon me she had the nerve to give me a lecture on the perfect man…she was right on that though. A guy that can take care of me, be a family man, love me and never think about leaving." She smiled.

"You hate men but you believe there's a perfect guy out there for you?" Jo asked.

Meg shook her head, "Yes. I think there's a chance a person might actually love a lonely, broken saloon girl."

She heard footsteps walk over and stop behind her.

She turned, seeing Jo right behind her. The girl came even closer, forcing Meg's back right against the mirror. She leaned closer to her face.

"Maybe there's a person out there for you but do you think it's a man?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of left you hanging. Be sure to tune in to next chapter to see if Meg catches Jo's drift or if she decides a girl friend is to much for her to handle.

Please review!


	4. Blue Meet Red

Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given! Love you!

On to chapter four!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red and blue a strange yet hypnotizing mixture…unless you want purple.

However these two colors weren't trying to make anything else but sense to each other right now.

Red: Confused, wondering, unknowing how to express or explain why things were happening at that moment.

Blue: More confused, slightly scared, feeling an overwhelming sensation of…well it had never exactly had this sensation before. So many things to say but not knowing where to start.

These two-of-a-kind colors were of course the eyes of Jo and Meg.

Both still staring into the others with more curiosity then an obsessed anime fan dieing to know if a certain gunfighter died or not.

They had been like this for only a few minutes but it was feeling like years to both of them. Due to the awkward and strange position they remained in it began stretching time further and further.

"I don't understand, Jo. You don't think there's a man out there who will love me? Is that what you're saying?" She was almost whispering.

Jo finally shifted her eyes past Meg, she now looked into the mirror behind the saloon girl. At her own reflection and tried to find words that could explain her reaction. When she had asked Meg if she really thought that particular person was a man, what did she mean? The question slipped out of her mouth when she backed her roommate up against the reflective glass. She now added yet another unanswered question to her ever growing list.

"Jo?" Meg gasped as Jo pressed her even harder backwards.

"That's not what I meant…" She looked down at the girl.

Meg's eyes were glassy not teary. She was obviously in pain from the pressure but more mentally injured.

She gently moved her arms up to Jo's stomach and pushed.

Immediately Jo jumped backwards. Accidentally, Meg had touched her wounded area. It wasn't that she hurt her just startled her. Whenever she had been suffering from a battle injury it was a common reaction to guard the sensitive spot more so then an uninjured place. Enemies would hit the soft spot as to take the opposing side down easier. Naturally a warrior would refuse to let that happen by standing back.

Jo knew that information well though she had no idea when she learned it or why. It had always been a piece of her memory and she tried not question her instincts.

"I'm sorry! You were hurting me so I pushed but I didn't mean for that to happen!" Meg flailed her arms around in panic.

Jo smirked, "It's alright."

"Phew. I thought you were really mad. Seriously I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

They both nodded. It was apparent neither one wanted to discuss their previous conversation. Probably because they had no idea where to even start.

Jo's comment about finding a "man"?

Meg's curiosity about it?

More history about her father?

Jo's interest in her anger towards men?

They both had questions but didn't really like this topic. It was a painful trip down memory lane that seemed endless. Each time they dared to say something about it a memory from each girl's past would appear, forcing them to choke on the words.

"Lets get some sleep." Meg quietly flicked off the light and quickly returned to her usual spot on the bed. Jo did the same but without as much enthusiasm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jo really has a strange way of thinking. More like a strange way of talking. I don't think she even knows what she meant! I hope she wasn't trying to be mean or something. But asking if I thought it was really a man…Woah wait! Did she mean like…No. That's not even a possibility is it? If she meant that my special person was a..was a girl? That can't be. Mom always said a cowBOY was perfect she never said anything about a woman and another woman being anything more then friends. _

Meg was still awake after hours of laying motionless in bed. She had no idea if Jo was awake or not. If she was then she hadn't moved in that time either.

Meg had a reason to be awake. Her thoughts left her mind restless and wandering. She had been slowly piecing together Jo's comments. It had finally hit her on a possibility of what she meant. However it was only a possibility. She could have been talking about something completely different. Either way Meg was to scared to ask her about it. She could freak her out with talking of a girl loving another girl. Then having to sleep next to her would be to weird.

Still this new fantasy took it's place in the young girl's mind. It made an imaginary root of sorts and found a spot in her vast pretend world. It was intriguing to have new ideas and such an odd one at that. It was crazy but fun to think about.

Back to back with Meg was her mysterious friend. They lay not even a few inches apart and their thoughts weren't exactly far from one another either.

_She hates men_, _huh? Yet she truly believes one of those "piggish, arrogant, idiots" will come in her and sweep her away. She's got some weird thoughts. I bet that's the only reason she's still around. She wants a guy to waltz up to the bar and carry her away on a black horse. I don't think she'll find a single man like that in this town…Still I wonder why I said that. I didn't mean for it to slip out…_

A tingling sensation around her side forced her out of thought. The blanket had moved as Meg rolled over, it brushed against her. The healing was making it feel strange enough as it was. At that moment Jo knew only one thought.

_I can't wait to get out of here._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg snuggled up, burying her warm face in her pillow as she began dreaming. It had taken long enough to fall asleep and now she felt at ease.

_**'"I found my man! I'll have a better life with him then I've ever had here!" She yelled over the piano's playing, over the customers and over her shocked coworkers. She jumped over the bar, a smile plastered over her face, a genuine smile for the first time. She knew the time to leave was soon, the time to start life over with her other half. She ran through the entrance double doors and out into the ghostlike town. The sun was shining brightly, making her already sparkling red hair become florescent. Standing before her was a tall shimmering white horse, it's reins made of gold. More importantly was the person sitting on the horse. Tall, dark, face covered by a black cowboy hat. Had a long black overcoat, shining black boots, chaps that covered their long legs and a black undershirt that pulled the look together. "I knew you'd come!" Meg cheered. They simply stretched out their hand to her, she graciously took it. But stopped as their coat slipped up past the wrist exposing a familiar glittering purple mark.'**_

By looking at Meg's sleeping face no one would ever suspect what she had just seen. First she looked skeptical but in only a second she switched to a peaceful, happy expression. She even snuggled closer to her pillow.

Jo was having her own…pleasant dreams.

_**' The enemy surrounded her, odds against her like always. Bu that always made it more interesting. The shots began firing wildly from every direction. She merely smirked and dodged every one of them. These cowards had nothing on her! "Come on! I'm waiting!" She yelled. They obviously knew she could take them so they retreated. She wasn't about to let them get away. Her own shots blasted them to tiny pieces. The blood stained her clothing and some of her face. She didn't care, it was rather enjoyable. The fight was won, the battle over. She placed her guns back in their rightful places in her holsters. She smirked while walking through the night. She had a prize waiting for her and didn't want to keep them waiting. Sure enough a black horse began galloping up to her as fast as t could. It stopped in front of her. She smiled. The figure sitting upon the horse was slender, hat tipped up, yellow chaps gleaming in the moonlight, shirt was a bit revealing but more so this person made Jo want to be calm now. She was so empowered for the fight and now felt calm and relaxed. "Lets go home." The figure moved back from their place on the front of the horse, allowing Jo to climb up before them. She did so and began riding the horse off into the night. Two warm arms gripped her waist and a angelic face snuggling up to her back.'**_

Jo smiled in her sleep. In her dream it finally felt like she had found someone to fight for rather then something to win. She knew it didn't matter to this particular person if she won or lost, they would always be there to support her.

Instead of questions filling the girl's minds they now felt peaceful. They both found what they were looking for in their dreams. And they continued sleeping, Meg's tiny arms slipped around Jo's waist, avoiding her soft spot, her face gently caressing her back and Jo sleepily grabbing the girl's arm and wrapping tighter around herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like? I thought it was good. Tune in next chapter when Meg spends her final night with Jo. Please review.


	5. Inner Demons

Thanks again to all you people for reviewing! Love you!

I don't own Burst Angel but if I did there'd be a sequel…wait there is a sequel!

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The saloon was quiet this morning. No loud costumers, no drunks obnoxiously making moves on uninterested women…or at least one woman. Even the piano played softly for the few men that were lounging by the door. They talked quietly almost secretly.

Meg found this all enjoyable as she wiped the bar counter spotless. She could even see her warm face in it's cherry wood reflection. Then she gently began waxing it down once more. It was really the only thing to do at this point. No one came up wanting a drink, no girls were attempting to get her hooked up, she couldn't mosey on up to bed again, and there was no other worker willing to play bartender so she couldn't go join her…companion at their pretend shooting range.

She had wanted that the most. To go with Jo to the little practice shoot out in the desert but alas she had work here. Still the gunfighter's essence remained with her almost like she was still sitting in front of her the first day they met. It was like that because of what had happened that morning. Meg had woken up from her perfect dream of her mysterious soul mate only to find her womanly romance in reality. Somehow she had wrapped her arm around Jo and the girl returned the favor by holding it in place. It startled Meg a bit. She had began thinking Jo heard her talking about it in her sleep and…maybe she agreed? The idea had rushed out her head as fast as it had entered. There was no possible way that could happen. It was taught to be morally wrong when Meg was a child. At least she thinks it was. Her mother had only taught her that a proper **man **was the way to go. Never once had a woman been mentioned so it's obviously an impossibility.

However how Meg reacted that morning went against the moral value of things. She knew it was wrong to be laying beside another girl, having a warm feeling inside just from being with her, and yet still feeling like it's okay. That the world won't end if you hold her a little tighter. So she took a chance and embraced the woman. Shockingly enough the world did not end. No attacks occurred. Life went on as though it was an average morning. And simply the already awake gunslinger replied, "Good morning."

Meg's eyes sparkled as she thought of it. It was a wonderful memory that would hopefully never fade. Even as Jo geared up and left, the saloon girl knew she'd come back with that same essence as when she woke up. That same strange feeling would still surround them, that was something that would never fade.

"Someone is acting pretty giddy today." A coworker sat on the barstool in front of the dazed girl.

"I'm just happy. Something wrong with that?" She stopped her constant wiping of the counter.

"No. Just a bit off. You usually mope 'round here like you're going to die any second. Now suddenly ya'll seem like it's your damn birthday."

She frowned as she clenched her hand into a fist. She wouldn't hit the other girl but she needed some kind of outlet. And there was only one person that helped her to an outlet and back into the perfect feeling.

"Take the bar!" She tossed the dirty washrag into the other girl's lap. Then she ran around the counter and out the double doors.

The opposite girl laughed, "She's got it bad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She could leave at any time! I have to be with her as long as I can! She's the only friend I've ever had!_

Tears slid down her cheek. How could this seemingly perfect morning be destroyed by someone else? It wasn't fair and it wasn't hers to ruin!

She ran as fast she could down to the open desert where Jo had first taken her. Down where she had tried to shoot the innocent turtle and Meg cried so it would be saved. Down where she had tried holding up just one of Jo's major weapons and went weak in the knees. Down where Jo hadn't let her fall and had helped her back up again. Even showing her the proper way to handle a heavy piece of art like those.

Meg headed down to that mystic place only to find massive clouds of dust raining over it. It was like God's wrath of flooding the Earth was now burying it in sand. The wind began blowing making it harder to see and practically engulfing Meg into it. She was frightened but not for herself. For Jo. She had been down here when this giant beast emerged and now was probably being swallowed alive in the sand. It tore through this quiet day like a rage.

"Damn you!"

Meg heard a frightening crackling voice behind her. She managed to pull her hair back from her face long enough to get a glimpse of it. A horrible creature. A glowing orb on the top of it's head. Blood dripping down it's neck from a single bullet wound. It had black claws like a monster from Hell. The girl was terrified as to why it was angry at her. She hadn't done a thing to it. But then she realized she didn't need to do anything physical to it.

_These ugly ideas of breaking morals and what's right is what created this thing! No one was ever meant to break these values in God's eyes! Those who do will be tortured by their own inner demon! This must be mine!_

Meg shouted in her mind in order to hear herself think. The sand cracked and creaked around her making it impossible to scream for help. She only prayed the townspeople would hear that beast and stop it's wrath. She fell on her hands and knees from the wind yet the creature was no longer in sight. Her eyes widened with terror. This was no dream or fantasy it was real. A real demon was attacking but this time no man on a horse would come in and save her. She used to like these shootouts and danger surrounding her when they happened. When two drunks would get mad and start shooting up the saloon then the sheriff would come in and break it up. It was exciting and new. But now when she was in the line of fire it wasn't so exciting.

_No one will come rescue me. No man is going to save me and ride me off into the setting sun. I'll be killed by this damned thing! All because I went against what is right and fell in love…No._

The bright glow of the orb returned, it rushed for the red head. She tried to crawl away but the sand slapping her legs and arms was to painful. She only closed her eyes and awaited punishment from Heaven and Hell's disciple.

She let out a scream as blood splashed across her arms, legs and pretty face. She could feel the wetness dripping from her cheek. It was horrible. The mere thought of being hit and feeling your own blood spread across your body was terrifying. Feeling it for real was worse. Except there was no pain. No agony surging her body. Was she dead already? Or was she stuck in the stage of life and death?

She dared to open one eye only to see blood flowing not from her own body. But from Jo's. Through the large rip in the arm of her trench coat the blood dripped. It slid across a familiar, shimmering purple glow. A glow the stretched up the girl's arm and was even illuminating through the coat's fabric on her back. She bravely stood in a protective position in front of the red head. Her guns crossed as she held the beast's one claw back. The other still shallowly dug into her arm. She didn't even look at her fresh wound. Her fiery, angry eyes were always on the disgusting creature before her. But even her anger could not kill this monster. She was slowly running out of options, only hoping it would die of exhaustion.

Meanwhile the bloody yet unharmed girl shook as she gazed at this sight. It was so terrifying but a smile was on her face. Her inner demon, caused by her own selfish wrongful morals was being defeated by the one thing that may have sparked the impure thoughts. At least that's what Meg thought until one of the Desert Eagles smacked against the hard, sandy ground. Jo managed to maneuver the one that remained so that the hideous beast couldn't touch her other exposed arm.

Meg now switched into a state of survival. She was so scared of this thing and even more scared that Jo couldn't beat it. Jo always had the aura of danger and power surrounding her. It probably scared off many men and creatures in her life but now something more sinister tested it's luck against her. More so it might actually take her down.

The saloon girl slowly reached over and grabbed the gun, pulling it up to herself. How on Earth could she help the girl that made her feel things she hadn't felt before? The determination was there but no way to follow through. New fears emerged in the younger girl's mind. Her past thoughts, her morals, her abandonment, her life now, people in her life that never seemed to care and then one beautiful day an angel came and changed that. She made the pain slowly dissipate in only a couple days of meeting. Everything that was wrong became right. Everything that never made sense came to a clear conclusion. Questions were answered without speaking. And now only one remained. Would Meg let the woman she loved be killed by a creature she created?

Her blue eyes narrowed as she stood up, she carried the gun with both hands in order to pick it up. She still could not lift it. Not on her own.

Suddenly she thought her plan was thwarted as the beast jumped backwards. It's grip on Jo freeing. It quickly prepared to strike again. This time even the fighter stumbled backwards. "Jo!" Meg came up beside her. The red once again met blue. Fierce and innocent. "Meg! I'll protect you!" She yelled over the growing walls of sand. "What!" She couldn't hear her.

"Enough of this playtime! I'll send both of you straight to Hell!" The monster charged at them with full force.

Meg froze as the glowing green orb came closer. Doubts filled her mind. But even doubt had never stopped an angel. Jo grabbed Meg's hand. She slid her own over it and held onto the gun. Quickly she slammed the weapons in front of her and shot two single bullets at the beast. It hit the orb directly. Forcing the demon to explode from lack of power. Jo quickly put her guns in the holsters and picked up Meg bridal style. She ran off with her just as the last of the creature perished.

Almost immediately afterwards, the wind died and the sand fell back to the ground. The power it once served was gone and the war was won.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**'"Meg you'll find a man. Have children and be happy. I just know it." She kept brushing the young girl's soft hair. "I know. I'll find a cowboy who won't leave me for a dumb fight! He'll stand by his woman no matter what!" She cheered. "That's right sweetie. But make sure he treats you right and gives you all he can give."'**_

"…I think she wanted him to give me love." Meg mumbled as she woke up from her dream.

She was laying in her bed. Outside the window she saw the moon. Her light on her vanity was lit up. Had it all been a dream?

She sat up seeing that her work clothes were still on. It was slightly torn in the stomach but nothing noticeable. She looked around but didn't see Jo anywhere. Maybe she was all a dream too. She slid her feet over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes. What had happened?

_'Creak.'_

Her bedroom door creaked open to reveal Jo. She had in her hands a white box and a bottle of clear ointment. "Hey you're awake." She smiled. A silent sigh of relief slipped from Meg's mouth. "Yeah. What's all that?" She looked at the box.

"Oh," she closed the door, "some more cotton balls and medicine. I got it from next door."

"I had some in the closet." She scooted over as Jo sat down.

"I used it all. My arm needed a lot. I just did what you did with my side so hopefully it's not infected." She opened the box.

"You should have woke me up. I would have put it on you."

"No you needed sleep." She put a little ointment on a cotton ball and gently pressed it against Meg's face.

"Oww." She realized a cut was on her cheek.

"Sorry. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I don't think so….Jo what happened?"

She stopped pressing the medicine on the younger girl's face. Her eyes narrowed when thinking about it.

_**'She aimed carefully at the buzzard. It had the scent of some kind of dead animal and wanted to snack on it. Jo just sensed that it was about to be a dead bird. "Come on." She whispered. "Better save your bullets, scum." She quickly turned to see a girl standing there. She had called herself Lava in their previous meeting. "Did I rip out your gut when I clawed you last time?" She giggled. "Shut up." Jo shot at her, not expecting to hit her. Of course she didn't as Lava jumped into the air and transformed into a giant, ugly beast. A glowing shape on her head. "This is an improvement on your look." Jo began rapidly shooting at her. They tussled for quite awhile as Lava began doing some weird moves, forcing the sand to rise. Her power had increasingly improved somehow. They fought until they couldn't see one another through the sand. It was then that Jo could sense another presence in the sand trap. Her arm's purple glow emerged as she took off towards her strong sense. She then knew it was Meg. Something in her mind spoke to her telling her to quickly save the girl. So she did as her instincts said.'**_

Jo told Meg this little flashback of hers, leaving out certain detail.

"After you fainted I just brought you back here. I got some water and got my blood off of you. That's it." She looked down.

"So…that thing wasn't after me at all. It was after you." All her worries about a demon attacking her for her own reasons faded. It was almost depressing that her sins wouldn't be taken.

"You shouldn't have been there." She set the box and the bottle down on the floor.

"I only wanted to see you. I'm sorry if that's bad."

Jo looked at her, "You wanted to?"

She nodded, "You're the only friend I've ever had. I know you'll leave soon so I thought we could spend a little more time together."

Jo smiled, "No one ever told me that before."

_When she showed up I was angry. I didn't want her to see me like that but why? Then I was actually scared…I thought I'd loose her. I can't feel like that. I have to go tomorrow…She can't be involved with this._

"Jo can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want."

"H-have you ever had to make a decision between your heart and your mind? Like your mind knows what's right but your heart says it feels wrong?" She blushed.

"Yeah."

"Really? What happened?" She got a bit excited.

"Well…this guy he was begging me to spare his life. My mind said to kill him since he was a criminal. But I guess you could say my heart said to spare him."

"So which one did you pick?"

"…..Lets just say I had to wash the blood off my gun." She turned red.

_Oh great. She follows her mind. _

"Why did you ask me that anyway?" She looked at the red head.

"Oh umm….well I just had this dumb idea. Forget it. It's not important." She smiled.

Jo smiled too, "Okay then lets get some sleep."

She was about to get up but Meg grabbed her hand.

"Can you leave the light on? I'm still a bit scared from earlier."

Jo nodded and laid down on her back. It felt good to finally relax now that Lava was gone. Jo still couldn't figure why she fought the way she did today. A fight had never been so intense or so thrilling before. Maybe because she was fighting for someone's life more then for herself.

"J-Jo, will you please hold me?"

The gunfighter was a little shocked when seeing Meg start crying. She didn't even let Jo answer and cuddled up beside her. Jo calmly put her arm around her.

"Don't cry." She whispered.

"I can't help it." She whimpered and held onto her friend.

Jo wasn't sure what to do. If she tried to comfort the girl more then things might spiral out of control. But if she let her cry then she would be in more mental pain.

"I don't know why. I don't know why you make me feel like this. I just feel so safe and loved when you're here." Meg blurted out.

"Meg don't say that."

She looked up at her, tears no longer in her eyes, "W-why?"

Jo looked into her eyes, a strange sensation taking her body. Meg looked so scared, worried and that's what made Jo tick. She wanted the pain to stop at that second but it wouldn't. She didn't deny her feelings she just couldn't explain them at that point. She wanted to badly take Meg and make all her pain stop. It added on to her confusion about wanting to protect the saloon girl. Her mind fluttered with thought.

Jo gently brushed Meg's bangs from her face as she looked for words in her mind. It was hard to say anything.

Meg slowly pulled herself up to her friend. Unlike Jo, she knew what she wanted to do. Only to test her theory and face that damn demon inside of her to see if she was right or wrong. If Jo left the next day then she'd never know why the girl made her feel so great. Slowly she leaned her head towards Jo's but stopped herself from furthering. Fear reared it's head. The thought of doing this really might make her world end. Hugging was one thing but actually showing a sort of love was different.

But before Meg could explain why she was doing this. Jo slid her hand to back of her head and pushed her mouth against her own. It was gentle at first. Not really even a kiss. Meg's lips touched Jo's but neither girl would try anything else. Jo knew it was what Meg wanted though. That's how she could make all the pain stop.

Meg was still to frightened to do anything. Her heart said it was alright but her mind furthered on about moral value. That's when Jo realized if she didn't do something then Meg wouldn't. She pulled back away from her friend's mouth.

"It's okay. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll protect you."

The girl's eyes twinkled. She then understood what Jo had said earlier in the sand.

_**'"Meg! I'll protect you!"'**_

"Jo!" She gathered up her strength and kissed the gunfighter. Without hesitation, Jo wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist. She even managed to roll on top of her without breaking the kiss.

They continued this without thinking of any consequences or of what tomorrow's outcome would be. They only laced fingers together and made their night passionate. The morning sun would bring tragedy for both of them, however it would be Jo who could unlace her fingers and walk away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for making it super long! Hope you liked it any way!

Please review!


	6. Leaving For Good?

Thanks to everyone who read this story and gave reviews. I truly appreciate it.

I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been super busy preparing for an anime convention.

I plan to make a **new **Burst Angel story soon and update my other current one. But it'll more then likely be sometime next week or the following week. Please forgive these delays.

Disclaimer: Don't own this show or any of its characters.

Please enjoy the final chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wants and needs. Two different things that are almost one in the same. They both have qualities that people of all sorts desire.

Wants. Everyone has something they desire more then anything. Even if it's the simplest thing like a piece of candy or another blanket to keep the cold out.

Needs: Humans require few things to maintain life. It is wants that block this fact. Yet we all need certain things. Like that piece of candy? It's simple to a child that wants a treat for no reason whatsoever. However if it's the only scrap of food you've had in a week then it becomes necessary to live. And that extra blanket that keeps the cold air out? Another simplicity to someone who already has two other comforters keeping the warmth in. But to a living creature that has nothing to keep them warm, no clothes, no blankets, nothing? It's a need to protect them from catching their death. Then it's no longer simple.

But for this young girl's complicated mind it was still a mystery whether it was her own selfish wants or a possible need that she had, to have her savor stay by her side. To keep that sacred bond they shared alive or to let them part their own ways. True her mind said she **wanted **the gunfighter to stay. To be with her and love her as she had done the previous night. Only her almost broken heart said she **needed **the other girl in order to still exist. The choice didn't matter at this point. The option had been decided as she stayed in slumber when dawn broke.

As she slept soundly, knowing someone cared for her as no other creature had since her early childhood.

That creature, the beautiful saint made her decision for her.

She made the choice as the saloon girl's own selfish want. She left without waking her. Without saying goodbye. Now the younger girl was left alone. Her selfish want to be loved as the only thing to keep her company.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shot. No make it two….Hey you even listening?" The impatient elderly man waved his hand in Meg's unmoved face.

"Right." She simply turned and grabbed the cheapest whiskey. A serious flashback to the many times she had done the same thing day after day. None of them being quite as bad as this day.

She poured the shots, watching the man consume them and then leaving the change on the counter. Normally she would have thought of this to be a piggish and almost nauseating thing. Being rude, no thank you, and not tipping for a girl that really needs the money. She may have even gave him a glare if she was her normal self.

_Why? Why can't I just feel? I feel nothing now. My hands are still numb, my feet and knees are weak. I cried my life out…That should have cured me. _

The girl couldn't cry anymore. She had strained her pretty eyes that morning when realizing her companion would not return. When she awoke to merely holding her pillow instead of a loving arm, to the sound of silence, to the essence of normality, to the badly played out thing she called a life. No longer would there be excitement or care. Not even the feeling of thrilling danger she felt so strongly towards when that woman was around. That would be something she'd miss forever.

It was understandable why she couldn't be her usual self but now even her personality had taken a turn. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad. But then again nothing mattered to her. All her life people had hurt her, why should this put her down? Maybe because she wanted to fall in love or maybe because she needed love.

She wiped the counter slowly, smearing away the many fingerprints and glass rim marks. She looked at her reflection as she always did, only to see if she was still living, sure enough the picture of herself remained. However she looked more through it then into it. Even as the familiar reflection of an arrogant man joined her own she still looked as though neither of them were there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sand shifted beneath her boots. It made her uneasy since the events of yesterday. The sand trap that bitch led her right into. She fell into it. Simple as that.

The paranoia subsided as she thought of this. That was one of her better qualities. She thought with her mind and it made everything clear…well almost everything. It made things rational at least. Things within reach not within view of the imagination. Unlike a certain girl she knew.

_I guess it isn't fair to judge her like that. Maybe. _

Her red eyes shifted around, nothing but sand and desert. Though she wasn't looking at the scenery. Her mind was off elsewhere thinking if it was a fair trade to judge the saloon girl like that when she, herself had been almost cruel to her.

The real question was if she was judging herself fairly. She left a girl at the end of her rope and maybe that was wrong in someone's eyes. But to her it was a simple way of life. She had always fought a battle like that so why didn't it work the same way in this case? In combat she fought monsters, criminals, even self-created beings. With this she fought fear and pain for someone else. Meg was obviously terrified to do anything even if it meant happiness as an outcome. She simply gave her an encouraging push. She "helped" her feel something she always wanted to feel. Now why was it so wrong that she left after doing a good deed? She did her part to help it was fair, right?

_A battle. Tougher then any I've faced. Still Lava's was more thrilling. The attacks, her strength, her movements and her power. Meg's battle was harder somehow. Why? And why did that bitch make the fight more enjoyable? _

"Why did I save her?" Jo stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was saying or even why she cared to think about something in the past. Near past but still the past.

She knew her instincts had spoken to her mentally. They told her to save that girl for whatever reason they had. She obeyed them as always and rescued the redhead. If she hadn't saved her would the fight still have gone on? Would she have lived or even felt enjoyment from it all?

_Something about that girl…It made everything change. Is that fair? _

She smirked and turned around on her path. She began walking slowly, quickly began pacing, then finally broke into an all out run.

"Is this right?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" She fell to the ground on her hands and knees. The bright red mark burning her angelic face.

"You little wench. Bitch." The man rubbed his stinging hand.

She tried to get back on her feet but was shaking to hard. It wasn't from the slap she had received but why she had gotten it. Her temper and anger that she held back all these years finally came out. Once that man…the same man that struck fear into her the first day she met Jo. That man she ran behind the woman gunfighter for protection from. He had done the deed. He tried to make a more forceful move on the girl. He had literally grabbed her and pulled her over the bar counter, forcing his mouth to hers. She of course snapped from her state of numbness and pulled away from him. He merely laughed as she grabbed the whiskey bottle from the elderly man's previous double shot and smacked him across the face with it.

It had knocked at least two teeth out and now a large portion of his face was dark purple. For this he returned it with a slap. This wasn't the end of her punishment…no.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. The other people watched nonchalantly as if she deserved all this. This led her back to an unanswered question. If they knew what she'd been through, would they even care? They sure as hell didn't give a damn now, why would her past make any difference to a bunch of low life scum anyway?

"You won't dare try that again." He backhanded her. She fell against the counter, her anger level lowered as fear took place. No matter how hard she wanted to be strong and just feel anger it always led to weak knees.

"You know…," he turned her to face him, "I never did get to have my night with you."

A little bit of blood leaked from his mouth as he spoke. It made her smile on the inside, knowing she caused a drunk pig pain. Still her fear of him made the thrill fade quickly.

"T-take y-your hands….off of me." She shook.

He smirked, "That's enough of your mouth, wench. I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget."

He grabbed her arm and violently threw her against a bar table. She fell on it, hurting her back. She let out a cry but no one cared. This wasn't so uncommon when a drunk and a girl got into a tussle. Problem was he wasn't drunk yet and she just had a sassy mouth. It was sick entertainment for them.

He grabbed her throat tightly, it didn't gag her but made her cooperate. He held her down on the table and began feelings her up with his free hand. Her eyes became almost lifeless as she yelled for her own defense against him.

"Stop! Please stop!" Her voice echoed.

He laughed. Even a few viewers chuckled in the background. Not surprisingly a few coworkers laughed it up with him.

Her eyes faded…

_'Bang!'_

A single shot fired from the front double doors, it spilt the drunks brown cowboy hat in two.

He looked up, terror smeared on his face. The rest of the usual drinkers followed his motions.

Standing in the doorway was a young…woman? She had short silver hair, part of it covering one of her red eyes. A sly smirk upon her face.

"I believe the lady isn't interested." Her voice was that of an angel from Hell.

The stupid fool tightened his grip on Meg's fragile throat, she gasped. This of course didn't escape Jo's sensitive ears or eyes. She had no time for games…especially from a weakling like this.

She quickly aimed her weapon and fired one last shot. It hit the man directly in the chest, through the heart. His life ended at that moment….not like he had much to live for anyway.

The saloon was quiet, many jaws dropped at this sight, no one dared to move and catch the fighter's eyes. She only made her way to the now freed Meg. The clacking of her heels were the only sound.

It was only followed by coughing from the redhead. She covered her mouth and held her stomach, she got off the table as well.

"Are you hurt?" Jo asked in monotone.

She ceased her coughing and looked up at her, "N-no. Not really. I'll be fine."

"Good." She smiled.

Meg couldn't help but wonder why the girl came back. Just for kicks? To make Meg feel worse by leaving again? To play hero?

"Jo? Why…"

She simply took off her coat and draped it over Meg's shoulders.

"Lets go." She began walking back outside.

The younger girl was stunned and confused. Still she followed her older company out the doors.

The sunlight was bright today. It made this picture almost perfect except the strange confusion Meg had.

"Jo…Why did you come back? I thought you left for good."

She turned and looked back. Her red eyes were gleaming and a smile placed on her face. She was heavenly stunning. To the younger girl anyway.

"I-I don't really know."

She looked down at the ground and laughed.

"But you know I always follow my head and it told me to come get you. So here I am."

Meg smiled and walked closer to her, "Sounds more like your heart told you."

"No I'm pretty sure it was…"

She stopped as Meg wrapped her arm around her own.

"I'll stay by your side for as long as you like." She snuggled against her.

The angel smiled as they began walking.

"Jo?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot my clothes in my room."

"That's okay. We can get you new clothes."

"Really? No ones ever got me anything new before."

"This will be your first…I was thinking you could wear yellow chaps…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sounds like Jo followed her dream.

Hope you enjoyed this. Please review!


End file.
